


Making You Mine

by blackrose_17



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jared, Dark Jensen Ackles, F/M, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen, Stripper Jared, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is one of the most powerful mob bosses in the city, owning a good chunk of Chicago. Through power, influence, force and charm, he always gets what he wants and when he lays eyes on Jared Padalecki, he will stop at nothing to make him his. With no other option available to him, Jared turned to stripping in a local club in order to pay his bills and his college tuition; he never planned on catching the eye of or falling for Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Big Bang Mix up over on Livejournal, this is a little late due to the fact that my laptop was smashed and unfixable.  
> You can find the mix here: http://spectral-eye.livejournal.com/78705.html  
> Beta by the always wonderful Royalladyemma  
> Disclaimer: None of this is real, this is all made up.

_Morningstar Nightclub_

"Jensen, good to see you son." Jeffery Dean Morgan greeted the new arrival with a welcoming smile and a firm handshake.

Jensen Ackles took the offered hand of the of the Morningstar’s owner; Jeff was one of the few people that he actually liked and he found himself easily returning the other man's smile as he slipped into the other side of their usual booth. "You're in an even more chipper mood than usual; could it be that you’ve finally settled down with the lovely Genevieve?" Jensen drawled out his words with a knowing grin; he was thoroughly enjoying the sight of the normally gruff and stern man looking a little moon-eye at the thought of his not so-secret crush.

His ears bright red with embarrassment, Jeff shook his head. "Afraid not. No, tonight I have a new boy debuting on my dance floor and I have a good feeling about him."

Jensen raised an eyebrow, to him strippers were a dime a dozen and the odds of finding one who stood out from the herd were slim to none, so he wasn't sure what could possibly be distinctive about the newbie. "He must really be something special to get you this giddy."

"Well…” Jeffery smirked, “…when all your waitresses fall over themselves in order to serve him and Danneel nicknames him ‘The Greek God’ I should be allowed to feel smug, very smug indeed. Trust me, this boy will knock your socks off," Jeff promised. “And I promise you, he will make us a fortune once world of his… attributes, shall we say, gets out.”

Intrigued by Jeff’s description of and obvious lust for the new dancer as well as his own love of the money someone like ‘The Greek God’ would bring in, Jensen settled back into his seat. He knew Danneel Harris well; they’d had a fling back when Jensen had been still lying to himself that he liked women, that he wasn't more interested in getting into the pants of the nearest and hottest guy. "Well then, old friend, I'm looking forward to having my socks knocked off," Jensen drawled and then he smirked broadly as he heard the long-suffering sigh coming from his second, standing as always at his side and one step behind.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chris Kane could feel the beginnings of a familiar headache beginning to form. He was well acquainted with that particular tone of voice; it meant that his best friend was already plotting his seduction and _'He hasn't even seen this guy yet. You know, I almost feel sorry for the poor sod!'_ Chris knew that if Jensen liked what he saw enough then he would unleash the full and overwhelming power of his quite considerable charm. His boss was use to getting what he wanted when he wanted it and if that failed…

Well, there was a very good reason why Jensen Ackles ruled a major portion of Chicago's underbelly; he was a dangerous son of a bitch who refused to take the word ‘no’ all that well.

Sipping the 24-year-old Glen Garioch whiskey that had been waiting for him Jensen let the sweet, mellow heat of the single malt slide down his throat as he pinned Jeff with an inquisitive look. "So what's this Greek God's name?"

The nightclub’s owner chuckled; he knew that beneath Jensen’s casual question and attitude beat a heart filled with primal lust. "Jared, Jared Padalecki."

******

Doing his best to ignore his shaking hands and sweaty brow, Jared Padalecki straightened his shoulders resolutely. _'You can do this! You need to do this!'_ hetold himself firmly as he looked in the mirror and tried yet again to adjust the so-called costume he was wearing so that it covered just a little bit more of his privates. He still wasn't sure how a skimpy sheet counted as a dancer’s costume but the scary lady – Katie, he thought her name was – had called it a toga when she shoved in it in his hands and pushed him into the dressing room a few minutes ago.

"Alright, Jared, time to get that hot ass out on the stage!" the scary lady called through the door and Jared took a shuddering breath.

"You can do this," Jared repeated softly knowing that there was little choice but for him to walk out on the stage and _‘shake what the good lord gave me,’_ and he smiled briefly at the thought. At twenty years of age, he had no real skills to offer an employer; his parents had disowned him just a few weeks ago, saying that being gay made him a disgusting freak and that they never wanted to see or hear from him again. As far as they were concerned he was dead to them, that he’d never even been born. To emphasise their point, his father had thrown all their pictures of him into the fireplace, making Jared watch while they burned. Then they told him “you have one hour to pack your shit and get out of our house!”

It had actually taken only forty-five minutes for Jared to stuff his clothing, a pillow and a blanket into an over-sized duffel bag, to pack his books and a few treasured belongings into a backpack and then Jared was out the door and completely on his own, for all intents and purposes just one more homeless gay living rough on the street. Other than the two hundred dollars he’d saved up over the summer he only had his school funding to get by on. However, that wasn’t nearly enough to cover the rent on the ‘single-room-with-shared-bath’ at the flea-bitten hotel he’d found within walking distance to his school or pay the rest of his bills or for food.

Tired of eating Ramen noodles (29 cents each or 4/$1.00 at the PennyMart on the corner) for every meal, and unable to find a job that could be worked around his class schedule, he’d finally accepted the advice of a fellow classmate and had answered an advert looking for male employees at a local nightclub. Thinking he would be working as a waiter or busboy, Jared had been shocked to find out that the club was hiring male strippers to entertain the ladies. Despite his extreme dismay at the way the scary woman had eyed him – honestly, he’d felt like a piece of meat and had desperately wanted a shower after the way she’d looked at him – but with no other options available to him, Jared reluctantly accepted that he had little choice but to become an exotic male dancer.

Straightening his shoulders and tugging at his toga one last time, Jared was pleased to see that he finally looked far more confident than he actually felt. "Let's do this." Ignoring the niggle of apprehension that tickled the back of his neck, Jared marched decisively out the door and towards his mark behind the curtain.

*******

Nursing his whiskey, Jensen had barely paid any attention to the previous performers; a few of them had made the crowd go wild but to as far as he was concerned they hadn't been all that great. He refused to believe that his disinterest might have been that he was more interested in seeing this mysterious Jared that Jeff was so thrilled about.

After verifying that her latest find was ready and waiting to perform, Katie Cassidy took the stage with a mischievous smirk on her face. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, she looked out over the room full of amorous, cash-laden women – and a quite a few men as well – then raised the mic and said, "All right folks, now here’s someone I know you’ll really enjoy; straight from the lofty heights of Mount Olympus please welcome our very own Greek God, Jared!”

As the strains of ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails filled the air the lights were lowered within the club making the stage lights seem that much brighter, creating the perfect setting in which to highlight the sheer beauty of the Greek God who now stood before them.

Jensen found himself sitting up straighter and leaning forward in his seat as his eyes trailed over the enticing expanses of golden bare skin revealed by the skimpy toga costume. Starting with lean muscular legs that Jensen immediately wanted to see wrapped around his waist, the crime boss let his gaze travel upwards. His perusal paused momentarily at the man’s groin as he pictured the treasure that lay behind the draped fabric and then continued upwards. When he saw one nipple exposed by the costume, Jensen licked his lips in anticipation; he could already taste salty skin as he sucked that nipple into a hard nub.

Then, when he watched Jared turn a slow pirouette before his adoring audience and Jensen saw two round globes peeking out from beneath the toga, his libido kicked into overdrive and his trousers suddenly became far too restrictive for comfort. In his mind’s eye, Jensen could already picture himself thrusting up into the most prefect ass he’d ever seen.

Suddenly aware that there were over one hundred hooting, screaming, sex-crazed women and men behind him, all looking at and getting off on _his_ man, Jensen pinned Jeff with a dark look. "Why is he only wearing a toga?" he growled dangerously.

Hearing the implied threat in his boss’ voice, Chris groaned and hung his head in resignation; Jensen was even farther gone than he’d thought.

Seeing the intensely possessive glint in Jensen's eyes, Jeffery raised an eyebrow; he darted a glance between the fuming man next to him and then at Jared. The young man had his own eyes closed and he was moving his body in a sensuous rhythm with the beat of the music and even Jeff found himself swallowing hard at the vision of sex up on his stage. Jared threw his head back as he trailed his hands down his chest and over his stomach and then he used his long, slender fingers to teasingly lift the edge of his toga. The volume of screams in the room rose to a nearly deafening level.

Tearing his gaze away from Jared, Jeff had to lean in lose to Jensen in order to be heard. "Because the kid’s being billed as a Greek God, because that toga looks damn hot on him and because it’s gonna look a damn sight better on the floor." Jeffery had his sights set on winning the heart of Genevieve but he wasn’t blind; Jared was a beautiful man, one that even he wouldn't mind seeing spread out in his bed. Fortunately, before Jeff could let his imagination get the better of him, the glare that Jensen sent his way made him keep those thoughts to himself.

"Damn right it will, on _my_ floor," Jensen growled as his eyes were once again drawn to the young man.

Up on the stage Jared realised that letting himself get lost in the beat of the music was the easiest way to block out all the hungry eyes on him.

Unfortunately, it didn’t work on one set of eyes.

Peeking out from beneath his long, thick lashes, Jared found himself being devoured alive by a pair of emerald eyes that glowed with lust, desire and the need to absolutely possess him forever.

Jared couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips as he lost himself in those eyes and within seconds the rest of the world had faded away and Jared began performing for this man and this man only.

Jensen drank in the sight of the Greek God and unconsciously mimicked his action of slowly licking his lips. _‘That mouth_ _is definitely made to suck cock, preferably_ mine!’ Jensen shifted in his seat, trying to ease the tightness of his trousers, as he imagined his boy dropping that toga to the floor before falling to his knees and wrapping those sweet lips around his cock. He couldn't wait to run his fingers through the long dark locks of hair that swept across the boy’s forehead and tickled the back of his neck; Jared wanted to find out if they were as soft as to the touch as they seemed from a distance.

 _‘I want that boy spread out beneath me; I want to feast on him before_ _he wraps those long legs around_ _my waist as I thrust into that perfect ass.’_ Jensen was mesmerised by the sight of Jared’s lithe body undulating before him.

Jensen's hunger only grew as Jared dropped the gold-coloured belt from around his waist, unfastened the clasp at his shoulder and began to ever-so-slowly lower his toga. As he heard the line, _"I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside"_ blare from the club’s speaker system, Jensen grinned wolfishly. _'Soon, very soon, I will do that to you, baby boy,'_ Jensen promised silently even as his eyes burned across every inch of revealed skin.

As the song grew closer to its end, Jared felt his nervousness return. Those green eyes hadn’t left him for even a second and they seemed to devour him, growing hotter as the song finished. Jared had been briefed beforehand on what was expected of him when he was onstage, so he knew that he owed the audience a good show. Never breaking the hold those green eyes had on him Jared dropped his toga to the floor with a final flourish, leaving him dressed only in a pair of ridiculously tight and sinfully small silk shorts that highlighted more of his anatomy than they covered. 

Jensen let his eyes trail languorously over the beautiful bare flesh being offered to him, paying close attention to what the black silk _didn't_ hide before focussing his attention on the delicious bit that _was_ hidden and he liked what he saw.

"I want to meet him." The words were spoken softly but there was no mistaking their intensity.

Jeff choked on his drink while silently cursing himself; _‘I_ _should_ _have seen_ _this coming!’_ He’d known Jensen for well over a decade and Jared Padalecki was _exactly_ the kind of man that Jensen went for: a rare beauty. “That won't be easy, my friend; from what I’ve seen of him so far, during orientation and rehearsals Jared keeps mostly to himself," Jeff warned.

Not taking his eyes off of the sight of Jared’s tightly-clad bottom leaving the stage, Jensen growled, "I don't care! Make it happen, Jeff. I want him tonight!” Jensen Ackles was a powerful man, what his looks and charms can't get him his power and money can and right now he wants the beauty standing before him.

Although he knew that his second was standing just a few feet away, Jensen still barked out his name, "Chris!"

Chris heaved a heartfelt albeit silent groan; the moment he’d seen the desire flashing in his boss’ eyes he‘d known that it would be his job to get the boy. "Really, Jensen, can't I have one night off without you hunting down some poor unsuspecting soul?” A thought occurred to him, one he felt he really the need to point out. “How do you know he’s not already taken?” Chris crossed his mental fingers; _‘I am so tired of this shit!’_ he prayed. _‘Please let this little twink belong to someone else!’_

Jensen growled deeply and low in his chest, the need to possess rising in his blood as he saw all the eyes in the room hungering for what was going to belong to him and him alone. "I don’t care if he’s taken or not, that boy is mine!" Jensen's voice dropped to a low purr full of lust and desire as he continued, "Do you really think that I can't destroy any competition without breaking a sweat and then walk away the victor with the spoils? You forget I _always_ get what I want,” Jensen reminded his friend.

With a sigh Chris acknowledged the truth of Jensen’s words. He was well used to his boss and friend's occasionally mercurial demands but he'd never seen Jensen look at anyone the way he’d been looking at the new dancer. For a moment Chris pitied the poor boy; he had no idea what his future held. Chris on the other hand knew that even if he was involved with someone else that  minor detail definitely wasn’t going to stop Jensen Ackles from claiming what he wanted. “Alright already!” Chris gave in to the inevitable. “Keep your pants on while I go find out what I can about your new boy."

"Well don’t just stand there, hurry up!” Jensen barked. “You know I don't like to be kept waiting when I want something and make no mistake I want _him_."

Over the crime boss’ head, Jeff and Chris shared a look of both resignation and concern. They both pitied Jared; they knew he was a just naïve kid with absolutely no clue that his entire world was about to be turned upside down.

******

"Great show, man! You had them eating out of the palm of your hand!” Chad Michael Murray, an eager patron of the Morningstar Nightclub, greeted his friend backstage with an enthusiastic slap on his back and a robe that Jared quickly pulled on.

Flushed and sweaty from his endeavours, Jared blinked wide-eyed at Chad. "I can't believe that I let you talk me into this!” Jared still couldn't understand how he’d let Chad convince him that stripping for money was a good idea. In fact, Jared felt a little like a prostitute even though he’d been assured over and over again that the club’s patrons were not allowed to fondle the merchandise, so to speak.

“Oh don’t give me that, those women were wild for you!” Chad snorted. “Come on, man, you need the money and this is the best way to get it without resorting to selling yourself for sex,” he pointed out.

"But that's exactly what it felt like I _was_ doing!" Jared pointed out with a frustrated wave of his arms. He might not have been actually having sex but he had been selling his body all the same and given the way those powerful green eyes had been watching his every move, he might as well have offered himself on a plate.

On the one hand, Jared was slightly flattered by the attention however unnerving it might have been; even someone as inexperienced as he was knew that the man wanted him in every way possible. His admirer was handsome, well-dressed and had an aura of raw power about him that Jared had felt even on the stage. All in all, becoming involved with the man – _‘I wish I knew his name!’ –_ probably wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing Jared had ever done.

On the other hand however, Jared had to admit that he was actually quite inexperienced in matters of love and sex; his first and only boyfriend, Robert Brown, had been five years older than Jared and had ended up cruelly breaking his heart. With his homosexuality callously revealed to his disapproving family and friends, and because Robert told vicious lies about Jared, including numerous alleged sexual perversions, Jared lost the love and support of everyone he’d ever cared about all in the same short period of time.

Everyone deserted him but Chad, that is. Chad Michael Murray had been his best friend since they’d been assigned as each other’s fieldtrip buddies in second grade. After his ugly breakup with Robert, Jared appeared on Chad’s doorstep and it was impossible to tell the difference between Jared’s tears and the rain pouring down on him. Chad had dried his best friend off and poured copious amounts of hot sweet tea down his throat while listening patiently to his story, and then he’d made him a bed on the couch and waited until he’d cried himself to sleep.

Once he was sure Jared was sound asleep, Chad had slipped out of the door and driven over to Robert’s apartment, intent on giving the bastard a piece of his mind. The former boyfriend been completely obnoxious, bragging that he’d been the one who’d outed Jared to his family and then laughing about the way everyone had turned their backs on him. Before Chad could properly process that news and respond, the older man had begun making derogatory comments about Jared and the time they’d spent together.

Having gathered his wits about him, Chad had realised that Robert felt no guilt or remorse over the way he’d ruined Jared’s life and after the two men exchanged heated words, Robert had thrown a wild punch which Chad had easily ducked. Then he’d punched Jared’s ex, breaking his oh-so-smug, surgically-perfected nose, leaving Robert on his knees, bleeding profusely and crying like a baby.

Two weeks later, after seeing how truly broken Jared was that his world had been so cruelly destroyed, Chad had lambasted Jared’s family and their former friends, telling them exactly what he thought of them – that they were all callous, weak, lily-livered bastards who had no idea what a wonderful person they were losing. His heart-felt words had no effect and so Chad spent almost an hour driving around aimlessly around town trying to figure out a way to breaking the news to his best friend.

Telling Jared that there wasn’t going to be any reconciliation with his parents had been the hardest thing Chad had ever had to do in his young life. Surprisingly, Jared had actually taken the news rather stoically. After sitting in companionable silence for a bit, they’d ordered pizza and had sat around the kitchen table talking and by the wee hours of the morning they’d come up with a plan. Within three days the boys were packed and on their way to Chicago and a brand new life.

So yes, Jared knew very well that he was pretty damn lucky to have such a good friend as Chad, even if said friend had dragged him down to his newest discovery, the Morningstar Nightclub. The always-on-the-lookout-for-his-next-hook-up man had come up with the brilliant idea that if Jared were a stripper then Chad would have the perfect excuse to hang out in the club for hours on end with the hope of meeting willing girls while not looking like a sex-crazed pervert.

A thought occurred to Jared as he rubbed a towel through his hair and he paused, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "How did you get backstage in the first place?" The area was supposed to be for performers only.

Chad waggled his eyebrows with a cheesy leer on his face. "Just because _you_ don't want the Chad-man doesn't mean that there  aren’t others willing to let the Chad-man show them a good time." He performed a little bump and grind motion in Jared’s direction.

A groan of dismay escaped Jared's lips as he hung his head; he should have known that Chad would end up sleeping with one of the strippers sooner or later. "These are my co-workers, Chad! Couldn't you have kept it in your pants until I’ve been working here for a week or so?"

Naturally, Jared’s words went right over his friend’s head because whenever Chad had his eyes on a possible female conquest, the rest of the world ceased to exist. This time, Chad's attention was completely taken up by a smoking hot woman dressed as a slutty nurse who was walking past them on her way to the stage.

Ignoring Chad as just one more perv who liked to ogle her, the voluptuous dancer paused next to Jared. "Nice show out there, Tex; if you're looking for some real fun I'm more than willing to come play with you," the blond said with a lascivious wink and then she laid a playful slap to Jared's behind, a move he clearly wasn't expecting judging by the way he yelped sharply. The handsy dancer chuckled as she disappeared from sight.

Tilting his head Chad studied Jared who was blushing furiously as he stared at now empty space. "Damn, dude!” he exclaimed with honest admiration. “It's a good thing you only like dicks, otherwise there would be no hot chicks left for the rest of us. It's either those innocent looks or those puppy-dog eyes that drive the women wild. Come on, let me buy you a drink while I figure out a way to use this new job of yours to help me score with the ladies," Chad finished with an exaggerated leer.

Once again Jared was questioning his sanity in being friends with one Chad Michael Murray, but on the other hand, having just survived his first strip tease ever, a good stiff drink did sound nice. "Can I at least get dressed first?" he questioned half pleadingly, half impatiently; in his dressing room Jared had a pair of well-worn jeans and a comfy sweater waiting for him.

Caught off-guard by the question, Chad furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't you have to work the room or something like that?"

With his blush growing so deep that even his ears were bright red, Jared shook his head and recalled the conversation he’d had with his new boss during his orientation. Thinking back, he had to admit that Jeffery was very handsome and he had actually enjoyed having Jeff flirt with him until he realised that Genevieve was sending death glares at him from across the room. If it hadn't been for her, Jared might have taken his new employer up on what he was offering. After all, it had been a long time since he'd gotten laid.

But then common sense and the desire to continue living took over and Jared had simply smiled at Jeff, shrugging his shoulders and pretending he didn’t get his boss’ blatant message. Grinning at Chad, he shook his head; "No, Mr. Morgan said that I wouldn't need to do that, something about keeping them wanting more." Truthfully, he wasn't completely sure what the man had meant by that but he had a pretty good idea and if it meant he got to keep his clothes on, then he was all for it.

For a moment Chad could only stare at his friend; it both amazed and confused him how Jared could be so blind about his good looks but then when he thought about it, he blamed a lot of that on Jared's total asshole of an ex. "Yeah, Jay, why don't you get changed, those beers aren't going anywhere just yet." Chad waited until Jared ducked into his dressing room before he let out a breath. "That's it, man; we have _got_ to get you a boyfriend or at least get you laid. I wonder if the girls would help?" In Chad’s mind it would be a win-win for everyone: Jared would get to see how desirable he was and Chad would get to show his softer side to the ladies. Everybody knew that girls loved a sensitive man, one in touch with his feelings, and Chad could be as touchy-feely as the next guy which meant that he would no doubt have his pick of anyone there.

 _'Oh yeah! Operation ‘Get Jared Laid’ is a go!’_ Chad quickly punched the air with excitement.

******

 _'Someone is going to die and I'm pretty sure it's going to be Blondie,'_ Chris thought with a groan and he fought the overwhelming urge to bang his head against the table. Sitting next to him in the booth, Jensen was glaring red-hot daggers at the fair-haired man he believed was being far too touchy with Jensen's future boytoy. From past experience Chris knew who exactly would be the one forced to clean up the mess should Jensen act on his emotional impulses, although thankfully, they had yet to extend to actual murder.

Jeff looked over the rim of his beer glass, glancing between his old friend and the guys seated at the bar. Not even bothering to hide his broad smirk, he said, "The guy you’re attempting to kill with your stare is Chad Michael Murray. He's Jared's best friend and as straight as they come, considering that he's already managed to get numbers from three of my girls."

 _'Thank you, God, for Jeffery Dean Morgan!’_ Chris sent up a silent prayer of gratitude at Jeff's words, hoping that they would be enough to cool Jensen’s temper before it got out of hand.

"You better not be lying to me, Jeff, you know how I hate liars,” Jensen warned as he took a long sip of his whiskey enjoying the burn as it went down.

Jeff knew full well that crossing Jensen was a sure-fire death sentence, if the wild rumours were true. "Trust me, Jensen,” he hurriedly reassured the irate man. “I saw Chad getting it on backstage with one of my girls while Jared was getting ready, that boy is as straight as they come." From what Jeff had seen Chad could come off as a bit airhead but he had also seen the highly protective gleam in the blonde’s eye when it came to Jared. _‘Getting into that boy’s pants might not be as easy as you think, Jensen. I have a feeling that Jared isn’t going to be easily bought.'_ However accurate they were, Jeff kept his thoughts to himself; he liked breathing far too much. Besides, he’d rather enjoy watching Jensen being forced to fight for something he wanted for the first time in his life.

Jensen was a man known for getting what he wanted with a snap of his fingers and who didn’t accept the word ‘no’. At the moment the only thing on his mind was the absolute possession of Jared Padalecki, a naïve young man with no idea that he belonged solely to Jensen Ackles as soon as he stepped foot on the Morningstar’s stage.

******

For the umpteenth time, Jared shifted uncomfortably on the barstool; from the moment he and Chad had stepped out into the main bar he’d felt eyes on him as dozens of women recognised him despite his being fully dressed but none of them really bothered him.

No, the eyes that left Jared unable to relax were gorgeous, piercing, mesmerising emerald green eyes and they hadn’t left him once since he’d reappeared. No one else so openly broadcasting their overwhelming need to possessive him like that particular man did and Jared knew that he would feel his stare anywhere, anytime. Despite Chad’s earlier insistence that they stay until he found a willing female to go home with, Jared simply wanted to finish his drink and get out of there; he realised that he couldn't think with unwavering gaze locked on him.

"Dude, chill out!” Chad spoke up, “You look like…” he paused for second to acknowledge the busty redhead waving at him, “…someone is about to jump you." He watched Jared shift on his seat for at least the tenth time since they’d sat down.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired and I still have to finish my psych paper," Jared lied through his teeth; he’d finished his paper yesterday but right now it seemed like the perfect excuse to get him out of there.

Chad stared at his friend through narrowed eyes. He didn’t believe Jared for a moment; he was usually right on top of all his studies. _'It's probably nerves,”_ he concluded. _“Jay’s just not used to being up on the stage.'_ Deciding to humour his friend, Chad drained his beer and waved the bartender away when the man approached to see if he wanted a refill. "Sure, man, we can call it an early night; I've got to get some beauty sleep anyway.” Chad waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “I have a _very_ promising date tomorrow night."

Grateful for his cooperation, Jared rolled his eyes with mock exasperation; Chad would never change and truth be told, he didn't want him to. "Riiiight… can't have you scaring off your date before she gets to know you. Better to let your pervy ways scare her off instead!" Jared joked back, gently nudging Chad in the ribs which resulted in Chad nudging him back and nearly knocking him off his stool as they both burst into laughter.

******

_Crack_

Jeff and Chris jumped slightly as they heard the glass in Jensen’s hand shatter into pieces as the lust-struck crime boss watched Jared and Chad playfully nudging one another.

"Don't do anything stupid," Chris warned Jensen as he saw his boss’ lips curl into a snarl as he glared at Chad for daring to touch _his_ Jared.

"I wasn't planning to! But I am not willing to wait very long, so you better have something for me and soon. I want my boy!" Jensen growled as he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and casually dabbed at the blood dripping from numerous cuts in his hand.

"Don't worry; I'll out everything you need to know about your boy from his shoe sizes to when he got his first tooth," Chris promised. It wouldn’t be hard to do; he’d done the same research on half a dozen pretty boys since he’d become Jensen’s second.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two days later_

Jensen didn't bother looking up from the contracts he was going over, there was only one person foolish enough to come into his office without knocking first. "What do you want, Katie? I don't have time for gossip and chit-chat right now.”

Ignoring the unspoken warning in Jensen’s voice, Katie Cassidy grinned as she made herself at home on Jensen's comfortable leather couch. “You know, a little birdie told me that you’re interested in a certain new dancer at Jeff's. You’ve got poor Chris is out there right now trying to find all he can about your future boytoy."

“That’s his job!” Jensen snapped at her as he scratched his signature at the end of the page.

“Phhfft!” Katie dismissed his words with a wave of her hand.

Jensen lifted his head and glared at Katie. "Just because you’re my cousin doesn't mean I can't send you somewhere you’d really hate. I've been thinking of expanding to the Arctic and I think you would make great friends with penguins," he snarled out.

Having grown up with the man, Katie was thoroughly unimpressed by Jensen's menacing glare. "His name is Jared Tristan Padalecki, he's in his second year of college, working towards becoming a vet, he took the job at the night club to help him pay for schooling because his family cut him off for being gay and he shares an apartment with Chad, the guy you saw him with at the bar. He's completely single and as far as I can learn not actively looking for a partner. Oh and for some curious reason he's scared shitless of me,” Katie rattled off her newest employee’s particulars as she counted them on her fingers.

Jensen blinked silently as his brain quickly stored all that information away before his eyes narrowed when he saw the rather smug look turning up the corners of Katie’s mouth. "Mind telling me how you found out all this?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders and a mischievous look lit up in her eyes. "I might have had a date with Chad this past weekend and I suppose I might have used my feminine wiles and many talents to get what info I could get my hands on. So, dear cousin, is that enough to keep me out of the Arctic?"

"For now,” Jensen grudgingly admitted as he worked hard to keep his delighted smile from showing; he didn’t see any sense in giving Katie any unnecessary ammo against him. “Send Chris in with the rest of the report and I don't want to know what you did to get in here without my say-so, just as long as it was nothing that would piss off Steve." Jensen did not need his normally cool, calm and collected marksman gunning for his cousin if Katie really was foolish enough to hit on Chris even though everyone knew Chris wouldn’t respond to her or any other woman.

Rolling her eyes and waving her hand in the air dismissively, Katie showed her complete disdain for Jensen's warning. "Puh-leeez! I might go a little bat-shit crazy from time to time but it’s never enough to hit on Steve's man!” Katie didn’t have a death wish; just like everybody else who travelled within Jensen’s tightly controlled circle, she knew that Steve loved his guns _almost_ as much as he loved Chris.

Katie gathered up her jacket and purse and blew her scowling cousin a kiss. “So, now that I’ve told you everything I know about that sweet, unsuspecting boy, I'll get out of your hair and let you yell at Chris if he doesn't have the rest of the info that you need." With one last wink at Jensen, she sashayed out the door.

Walking into Jensen's office Chris shook his head as Katie slipped past him; he grinned in appreciation of the good luck she mouthed him as he passed. Not even waiting for his boss to acknowledge him, Chris immediately launched into the most important news that Jensen would care about at the moment. "Jared has only had one boyfriend, a real piece of work named Robert Brown. Brown works for Jared's father, he's almost five years older than Jared and he made a move on Jared when he was a senior in high school. He convinced the poor boy that he was serious about him and that they had a wonderful future ahead of them.

“He convinced Jared that they were going spend the rest of their lives together, you know, the classic fairy tale. Apparently, the dream of happily-ever-after convinced Jared that he had to be honest with his parents about his sexuality so he cooked a nice dinner and invited his family…”

“What family does he have?”

“Umm…” Chris flipped a piece of paper over and slid his finger halfway down, “…all grandparents are deceased, but he still has mother, father and two younger siblings, a boy and a girl.”

Jensen grunted in response and waved for Christ to continue.

“Anyway, during dinner the young man decided to tell his family he was gay and in a relationship with Mr. Brown, whom the parents had just met. Jared proclaimed his undying love for Brown only to have the man turn on the boy and tell Jared's family that Jared was a pervert. Brown claimed that he’d been coming on to him relentlessly and despite his repeated attempts to make him stop, Jared started stalking him at home, at work, at the store, everywhere he ever went.”

“Bastard!” Jensen slammed his fist down on his desk top, rattling its contents.

Chris nodded his agreement on that assessment. “Finally, Brown swore to Jared’s family that he was and always had been straight and that he was engaged to be married to a respectful woman. He claims he never encouraged Jared’s attentions and that as far as he was concerned Jared was a disgusting sick pervert who needed to be locked away from good people like himself and the family.”

Jensen leapt to his feet and began pacing the floor, muttering threats and obscenities under his breath.

“As a result of Jared’s admission and Brown’s hand-on-his-heart declarations, Jared's family disowned him for being gay, condemned him for trying to ruin Robert Brown's good name and then, as a reward for helping them see the truth about their son, the bastard was hired to work for the family law firm."

Jensen came to a standstill in front of the plate glass window that gave him an unobstructed view out over the city; his anger-contorted face was reflected back into the room. "I want Robert Brown found and I want him destroyed,” his voice was deadly quiet. “I want him to lose _everything_ just like he cost Jared." The crime boss stared at his reflection, meeting his own eyes; he may have done some downright rotten things in his life as a simple matter of business, but he had never, _ever_ used an innocent kid to get ahead.

He didn’t have the words to explain it but from the moment he’d laid eyes on the handsome young dancer up on the Morningstar’s stage, Jensen had felt inordinately protective over Jared. It only made sense that since Jared was soon to be his for the rest of their lives, it was in both their best interests for him to act on his nature to do whatever it took to protect what belonged to him.

Chris was grinning from ear-to-ear; from the moment he’d learned of Jared’s history, he’d been looking forward to giving Robert Brown everything he had coming to him. "I'm already on it, boss, and this should make things a lot easier. I’ve already done a little digging into Mr. Brown and my sources tell me that the prick is still living a double life." Chris tossed the folder he had brought with him on Jensen's desk. “He still works for the Padalecki family firm where he enjoys a large expense account and a corner office where he spends his days playing corporate big shot. His nights however are spent trawling the gay bars and bath houses looking for new conquests.”

Curious Jensen opened the folder’s cover and stared at pictures of Robert Brown, the man who destroyed Jared’s life. He had to give the man credit; he was rather handsome with golden blond hair, a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes. There were more than two dozen pictures showing Brown with a variety of young men, _very_ young, naked men in compromising positions. Jensen could tell by the variety of haircuts Brown sported that they’d been taken over a period time and he was extremely happy to note that none of the pictures had Jared in them. If they had he might not have been able to stop himself from personally putting a bullet right between the man's eyes.

"Good work, Chris; I want a plan on my desk by this afternoon to destroy this man,” Jensen demanded. “Now, what else do you have about my boy?"

“Jared’s funding was cut off when his family threw him out, so he’s putting himself through school on scholarships but they’re not enough, so he’s also…”

“Well that explains why he’s dancing at the club…” Jensen murmured.

“Yeah,” Chris nodded. "His family has been practicing law since his great-granddad came over from Poland and started as a low level clerk in a New York law office. Subsequent generations all followed suit and they now own one of the biggest law firms in Texas; they boast a client roster of millionaires and billionaires, corporate bigwigs and state politicians as long as your arm.”

Chris crossed his arms and considered Jensen with a thoughtful expression. “You better be careful with how you go about dealing with Brown, boss. From everything I’ve seen so far, this guy is like a replacement son to the Padalecki’s; he’s even being groomed for partnership by the end of the year. Plus, he handles some pretty powerful clients, the friends-in-high-places kind of powerful, if you know what I mean.”

“And?” Jensen cocked an eyebrow at his second.

Chris chose his next words carefully. “Given the… uncertainty… shall we say of Brown’s future you might to want to distance yourself from whatever happens to him.”

“I’ve never hidden my lines of interest… shall we say…” and Jensen grinned broadly as he mimicked Chris. “I do know how to operate miles beneath the radar, you know.”

“Yeah, I know, boss.” Chris grinned back. “But still… this Brown idiot is pretty powerful and if something happens to him it could be traced back to you and then to Jared. I agree the likelihood is small, but it’s still there.”

Jensen sat down again and leaned forward, steepling his fingers on his desk as he thought. Finally he looked up, saying “I don’t care about me but the last thing I want is for anything to be traced back to my Jared.”

“Right,” Chris agreed. “Jared being on the outs with his family for wanting to think for himself and for choosing who he loves is stressful enough. But the moment he becomes involved with you he becomes a target as because there are those out there who would love the chance to take down the mighty Jensen Ackles,” Chris warned.

Jensen really didn't care about his own safety; people had been tryi8ng to take him down for years and every one of them had failed. Jared, on the other hand, he knew he couldn’t bear it if anything happened to his young man and it was his fault. _‘It doesn’t matter, however, because I can keep him safe no matter what,’_ Jensen silently declared. ‘ _Jared_ _could be the son of the_ _President_ _for all I care; I_ _want_ _that beautiful boy and nothing_ _will keep me from having him!’_

Reading his boss’ expression correctly, Chris rolled his eyes; he could tell that his warning had been completely ignored. Reaching out, he turned the papers in the file to last page, “There is one other thing…” 

“What?!” Jensen barked out the single word.

"The apartment he and his friend, Chad, are living in is total crap, it’s in a bad neighbourhood and it's run by a creepy pervert who’s looking for a way to get in your boy’s pants." There was no way Chris could sugar-coat the last bit and so he wasn't at all surprised by the deep-throated growl he got in reply.

"Buy the damn building and knock it down,” Jensen ordered without hesitation. “Move everyone into one of our new apartment buildings and charge them the same rent.”

Chris’ face shone with pride and he smiled broadly when he heard his employer’s words. Jensen Ackles enjoyed the public reputation of a ruthless crime boss but privately, very few people knew that beneath the tough guy exterior beat the heart of a true philanthropist. Born of a teen-age mother who abandoned him when he was less than a year old, Jensen survived life in the local foster care system, being shuffled from home to home, family to family. His upbringing taught him early on to take care of himself and to take care of those smaller or more helpless than himself.

Chris didn’t have enough fingers to count the number of projects for which Jensen was the anonymous benefactor. These included a soup kitchen for the homeless, a breakfast program at an elementary school filled with deeply underprivileged kids, a hot meals delivery service to a home for uninsured elderly people, a day care facility for single mothers so that they could hold down full-time jobs, and a scholarship to the local community college for graduates of a high school in the worst drug-infested area of the city. 

_‘I guess he’s a modern-day Robin Hood,’_ Chris realised but when an image of Jensen prancing around his office in green tights and a feathered cap flashed through his mind, Chris had to bite the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood in order to stop himself from bursting into gales of laughter. It took several seconds to get himself under control to the point where he could speak calmly again.

“And the building’s super?” Chris had his fingers crossed that the guy would get everything he deserved. He’d heard numerous complaints from the other resident in Jared’s building regarding the man’s dishonesty, cruelty and perverted behaviour.

“Fire that asshole before I have his heart ripped out and fed to him," Jensen snarled viciously. “Tell him to get the hell out of my city and never come back unless he has a death wish.”

Nodding happily, Chris pulled out his cell phone and with one curt word he set the wheels in motion. He’d anticipated Jensen's reaction to the situation and he already had an offer in place; it was for more than the property had been worth in over fifty years and far more than any sane person would be willing to pay for that crumbling shack. On a personal level, he was quite pleased with himself; he’d left the slumlord owner trembling in fear when he’d casually but deliberately mentioned that Jensen Ackles didn't like the word ‘no’.

Snapping his cell phone shut with a sharp click, Chris smiled. "I’ve made an offer and if they’re smart we should be hearing from them within a few hours. If not I'll get our buddies down at City Hall to send a health code inspector down there, because between you and me that place should have been condemned decades ago. I think I need shots just from being in that place; God only knows what I’ve caught." Chris gave a dramatic shiver as he recalled the absolute filth and total squalor of the place and he’d only been there for an hour. Although he could understand desperation brought on by poverty, it was simply beyond him how anyone could live in place like that.

It lighten the mood in the room, Chris decided to tease his boss. “Did I tell you that besides the strip club Jared also works part-time at an animal shelter? The staff there told me that the animals love him just as he loves them and having heard their glowing recommendations of him, I think you’re probably gonna be just a little bit jealous of Jared's attention on them."

The crime boss scowled at his second for several moments before suddenly grinning at him like a child at Christmas. "Chris, I think it's time I got a pet." Jensen’s completely unexpected announcement almost had Chris falling out of his chair in shock.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard you,” Chris stuck a finger in his hear and wiggled it around. “Aren’t you the ultimate 'Minster-no-animals-allowed-in-my-house' guy? How could you possibly want to foul your immaculate house with a pet?” With a bright, gleeful twinkle in his eye, Chris pointed at his boss and asked in a highly sarcastic tone, “Let me guess; you'll just _accidentally_ go looking when a certain Greek God – who, by the way, could be considered a puppy in his own right – is working?"

Jensen gave him a flat, unamused look. "I want a list of Jared’s work schedule both at the shelter and at Jeff's."

Rolling his eyes at his boss’ predictability, Chris pulled a sheet of paper from the file on the desk and placed it in front of Jensen. "I knew that request was coming and I already have a list ready for you."

Glaring at Chris, Jensen snatched up the list and read it, noticing that Jared would be working at the shelter this Friday afternoon and then at Jeff's club that Saturday night. He immediately made a mental note to make sure his schedule was clear for the entire weekend, _‘just in case.’_ Impressed by the amount of information his second had been able to gather in such a short amount of time, but determined to keep the upper hand, Jensen tossed the paper onto the desk and declared, "If this is the best you can do then I am very disappointed in you." The crime boss put on an expression that said he clearly expected better from Chris.

"Please, when have I _ever_ let you down? I’ve got everything else you could ever want to know about your pretty little boy right here." Chris produced the thickest of the files he’d brought with him and laid it on Jensen's desk.

“Now that’s more like it!” Jensen grinned happily and started leaving through it, knowing all along that Chris wouldn't let him down.

Chris knew he was dismissed for the time being when Jensen reached for the file. _'Well I guess I can make sure that there’s space at the house for a dog or whatever Jensen ends up getting.'_ “Why don’t I just leave you to your research, but do me a favour, okay? Try not to come off as too much of stalker when you finally talk to your boy, okay?" Chris called cheerfully over his shoulder, not at all fazed by the murderous glare his boss sent his way and as he let himself out of Jensen's office he just chuckled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

An inherently kind, loving and compassionate soul, Jared loved working at the animal shelter far more than he liked working at the strip club. Unfortunately, the money from the shelter just wasn't enough to help him pay for school or rent, even if he was living in the crummiest, rat-filled, roach-infested apartment building in the city, where every month the landlord did his best to take a piece of his ass along with the month's rent.

At least he _was,_ the disgusting pervert. Jared shuddered as he remembered how his skin would crawl every time the man touched him, which was every chance he got. 

When word came through the grapevine that their apartment building had been sold out from under them and that it was going to be torn down to make room for a lush green neighbourhood park, Jared was sure that he and Chad, like everyone else living there, were going to end up homeless. He how no idea how two grown men were going to be able to live in Chad’s beat-up old car, but it had to be better than living in a cardboard box in an alleyway.

One thing he was sure of however was that he would have to either give up his dreams of becoming a vet or take on more shifts stripping at the Morningstar Nightclub. He remembered overhearing several other dancers talking about doing private shows with clients and bragging about how much money they made and how well they were tipped for services rendered. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time, being too obsessed with making sure his toga covered his manly bits before he went out on stage for the first time; somehow the teeny, tiny shorts he was wearing weren’t very comforting.

With a start Jared realised that there was a very distinct possibility, maybe even a probability, that in order for he and Chad to afford anywhere even slightly decent to live he was going to have to start giving private dance sessions. He wasn’t really sure what those might entail but he was pretty damned sure those guys weren’t getting huge tips for keeping their clothes _on_. The very idea made Jared slightly nauseated and he concluded that he’d rather live in Chad’s car than let strangers paw at him.

It was so very difficult to come to grips with the fact that he was going to have to give up his dreams but he had no choice in the matter. He refused to cry over a situation he had no power over so he thought long and hard about how he was going to break the news to Chad. The residents had been given one week to get out of the building so Jared decided that he’d talk to Chad as they packed their few belongings.

Jared got home shortly after Chad and he was shocked when his boyfriend grabbed him around the waist and started swinging him around and cheering loudly. “Dude, you’re never gonna believe this!” Chad finally set him on his feet and then waved a piece of paper in Jared’s face. Unable to focus on what the paper said as it flapped around in front of him, Jared reached out and snatched it from Chad’s hand. 

_‘ATTENTION RESIDENTS:’_ was printed in bold letters on Flaming River Holdings, LLC, letterhead. _‘Pursuant to the sale of 5842 West Waitbridge Street, you are being relocated at no cost to yourselves to 1879 North Brompton Court. You have been assigned to_ Unit #  9B _. There will be no increase in your monthly rent. Call (872) 555-2252 to arrange for assistance with moving your property.’_ The signature scrawled at the bottom of the notice was illegible.

Jared looked back and forth between the notice and Chad with growing suspicion. “Don’t you think it’s weird that some strangers are giving us a very expensive apartment in one of the the city’s brand new complexes?”

Still dazzled by the unbelievable news they’d received, Chad just shrugged and grinned broadly. “Think of it as karma, dude!” he exclaimed happily. “We’ve been living in this shithole for four months now and I say we deserve something a little nicer, don’t you?”

“Well yeah, but…” Jared looked at the notice again. “It says that we’ll still be paying our current rent even in this swanky new place.”

 “… and don’t think I haven’t seen old man Perkins eyeing you up and down like a piece of meat and trying to put his hands on your shapely ass!” Chad stretched his arms out and made grabby motions with his hands at Jared’s backside. “Oh yeah, baby, that’s some sweet meat there!”

Jared flushed bright red and jumped back to avoid Chad’s wiggling fingers. “Knock it off!” he laughed.

“Come on! Let’s get our stuff into the car and get going!” Chad headed into the bedroom and started stuffing clothing into the duffle on his bed. “I wanna spend tonight in our new home!”

Even though he felt very apprehensive about their stroke of unusually good luck, Jared was still reluctant to rain on his best friend’s parade. Motion in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned just in time to see a large cockroach crawl down the wall and disappear behind the refrigerator. Shuddering with revulsion, Jared went in to the bedroom, pulled his suitcase from under his bed and quickly started filling it, praying that they weren’t going to have any six-legged hitchhikers in their stuff.

Two hours later, with signed lease and keys in hand, Jared Padalecki and Chad Michael Murray walked through the front door of their new home. Jared was barely over the threshold when he nearly fainted right on the spot. As it was Chad had to push him out of the way to get the rest of their bags inside and close the door. Jared remained frozen in place as his eyes swept over the room in front of him. The vague thought passed through his mind that he was standing in the kind of home he would have been able to afford if he had a lot of money _‘or if I still had my_ _family’s_ _backing,’_ he thought sadly.

As for Chad he was doing a happy dance through the living room and when it brought him back in front of Jared he stopped. “Hey, man, snap out of it!” He grabbed his roommate’s shoulder and gave him a small shake. “We’ve landed in paradise here!”

Blinking several times, Jared final focussed on Chad. “This is incredible,” he whispered. Slowly he walked forward until he reached the window; the glass stretched nearly the entire length of the wall, giving them an unobstructed view of the city nine stories below them. “Wow!”

“Jared!” Chad bellowed. “Get in here!”

Following the sounds of banging doors, Jared found Chad in the kitchen and what a kitchen it was! Clearly designed to appeal to the gourmet, it featured Hotpoint appliances, a large centre island and recessed lighting beneath glass-fronted cabinets. There were double-ovens built into one wall as well as a large microwave above the stove and a small refrigerator beneath one counter designed especially for keeping wine perfectly chilled.

“Isn’t this the greatest kitchen you’ve ever seen?” Chad laughed. Come on, let’s look at the rest!” He grabbed hold of Jared’s hand and dragged him through the living room towards the bedrooms. “Which one do you want?” he asked as they stood in the hallway. According to the building manager, each bedroom had its own bathroom so they wouldn’t have to share any longer.

“Uh…” Jared looked left and right, “this one I guess,” and he pointed to the door on the right.

“Cool!” Chad enthused as he dashed back to the tiled entry way and collected his duffle bag and Jared’s suitcase, which he dropped at the other man’s feet before vanishing into his new room. As Jared picked up his bag and walked into his own room he heard Chad shout, “Holy shit! Go look at the bathroom!”

The bathrooms were indeed well worth shouting over. Jared was astonished to find that the room was as big, if not a little bigger, than the bedroom he and Chad had shared in their old apartment. It had double sinks with a vanity between them, a toilet and a bidet, heated towel racks and both an oversized Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower stall with multiple shower heads, and a door in one wall led to a large walk-in closet. As far as Jared was concerned though, the bet part of the entire room was the large window next to the tub; its opaque glass let in plenty of natural light.

Still slightly dazed by their unbelievable good luck, Jared went back to the living room, plopped down on the large couch and stared out the window, although he wasn’t seeing at the view. He began wondering what the catch to it all was; the events of the last few days really were almost too good to be true. The biggest surprise of all, and the one that had brought tears to his eyes, was that they were even allowed to have pets in their new apartment. Harley and Sadie were his two favorite abandoned animals at the vet’s clinic and as soon as he heard the good news, he’d rushed to the clinic and put in the paperwork to adopt them as soon as the required waiting period to see if their owners came forth had expired.

When he saw them the next time, Jared swore to each one that he would keep them well-fed, groomed and pampered; they would love their new lives with him and Jared knew that together they would make the new place a little less lonely. “Just one more day, my friends, and then we’ll go home; I’ve already picked up all kinds of goodies for you guys!” He was so excited; there was a great park across the street where they could take walks and play with their new balls.

Jared smiled at that thought; he was sure he and the dogs would be facing a lot of his off-time alone for the foreseeable future. Chad had taken full advantage of the fact that Jared's female co-workers at the Morningstar had decided that he was their honorary little brother and Chad had been taking a different girl out every night this past week. Jared was glad that his best friend was so happy, but it kind of made him a little sad at the same time because he was so alone. The disastrous and life-changing end to his relationship with Robert had made it very difficult for Jared to trust his heart to anyone else.

After letting several dogs out into the clinic’s exercise yard, Jared knelt down close to Sadie. “But that’s okay cos we don't need him, do we, girl?" he cooed as he petted the dog with long gentle strokes along her back and of course his good girl, so delighted to have a loving master again, just melted into his touch.

"Well now, what do I have to do to get that kind of loving treatment?" a low voice asked, a seductive voice dripping with honey and the promise of heart-stopping sex.

Startled by the intrusion and ready to tell the invader off in no uncertain terms, Jared turned around only to have his scathing words abruptly stolen from him as he stared at the single most handsome man Jared Padalecki had ever seen. Unable to speak, Jared’s mouth opened and closed several times as he took in every gorgeous detail of his unexpected visitor.

The intruder sported short, spiky, blond-reddish hair, lightly tanned skin that covered an obviously well-muscled body, a handsome face with of all things, a light sprinkling of the cutest freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks and to top it off he had the most amazing green eyes that Jared had ever seen, eyes that he found himself getting lost in. A soft whimper escaped Jared as he felt those green eyes rake over his body and a look of possessiveness enter them. A shiver ran down his spine as he realised that he knew those eyes, the ones that burned with the intense need to possess him in every way possible.

After letting himself into the exercise pen, Jensen had stood there for several minutes, watching Jared, committing his sweet nature and good looks to memory. Despite how sexy he had looked dancing at the club at night, he had to admit that his boy looked even better in the daylight; there was an innocence about him that didn’t come across when he was on the stage. The crime boss smiled as Jared stood up and the thought occurred to Jensen that he wasn't sure if he liked clothing on Jared, _‘Even if_ _your_ _jeans_ _do hug_ _your delicious ass oh-so-tightly and that_ _black t-shirt_ _is just tight enough to highlight_ _your_ _abs and show off those muscular_ _forearms.’_

Lost in a fantasy wherein he was slowly peeling those jeans and that shirt from his boy’s beautiful body he was startled back to reality when the sound of Jared’s whimper entered his mind. It was one of the most erotic sounds Jensen had heard and the fact that it came from those luscious and oh-so-kissable lips… well, it pushed Jensen to the very edge of his control and he shoved his hand in his pockets to stop himself from just reaching out and taking him right then and there, not caring who might be watching.

Gathering his wits about him, Jared cleared his throat and asked, "Can I help you find an animal, Mr....?" His voice trailed off as he gazed into those green eyes.

"Ackles, Jensen Ackles,” Jensen introduced himself with a smile and offered his hand in greeting. “And you are?" Of course he knew who Jared was but he didn't want to frighten his boy by being too aggressive too soon.

“How do you do, Mr Ackles,” Jared shook the proffered hand.

“Please call me Jensen,” the crime boss held on to Jared’s hand and there was a twinkle in his eye.

The moment he touched the older man’s hand Jared felt a jolt of something powerful jump from Jensen and surge upwards through his arm and into his chest. He could tell by the burning look in Jensen's eyes that he’d felt it too. Lost in those green orbs, Jared managed to say albeit in an unsteady and slightly raspy voice, "Jared Padalecki, it's nice to meet you, Jensen."

Tightening his hand around Jared's Jensen took a step closer. "Jared, it's so nice to meet you." Jensen was well aware that his voice had dropped to a low growl full of pure sin and sex, intended to make the young man grow weak in the knees.

Feeling that voice sweep across his skin like a hot wind, Jared swallowed hard; plenty of people had tried to seduce him in the past, but compared to Jensen they failed miserably. It was obvious to him that this man was pure sex and undeniable sin and Jared badly wanted a piece of him. "So Jensen,” Jared savoured the word, letting the other man’s name roll off his tongue, “how can I help you today?"

"Well..." Jensen drawled, making sure that his Texan accent was showing, "I came here looking for a pet, someone to love and spoil and I think I’ve just found the perfect one."

Jared’s eyes widened slightly; he got the very strong feeling that Jensen wasn't talking about Sadie or any of the other dogs frolicking happily in the sun-filled yard. Then he was struck by a memory, one full of light, sound, and smell. "It was you!” he exclaimed. “That night at the club, there were eyes… a man… I felt someone watching me as I dan..." Jared’s voice trailed off as he found himself unable to put into words what he had done that night. He’d managed to blur the memory of his first public strip-tease but he hadn't forgotten those green eyes. They might have been the only part of the man he could see through the bright lights that surrounded the stage but it was for them that he danced that night.

_“Oh yeah!’_ Jensen did a mental happy dance, inordinately pleased that Jared could recognize him after just one night at the Morningstar. “Yes, that was me,” he chuckled. I watched you every second you were on stage and let me tell you, it was one of the hottest things that I’ve ever seen.”

“Uh…” Jared felt a blush begin to heat up his face.

Jensen was completely enchanted by the pink flush that painted his boy’s cheeks. “And I just knew that I had to have you."

Gulping deeply, Jared found himself frozen in place, unable to break free from the intense heat blazing in Jensen's eyes. He wasn't a fool; he and Chad had heard the rumors surrounding Ackles and his ‘crime family’ the same day they’d moved to town. As a youth, Jensen Ackles had remained in foster care, being bounced from home to home until he was fifteen, when he’d finally had enough of the system-wide hypocrisy and the neglect-laden home life, and he’d run away. Life on the streets was tough but it never stopped him from looking out for others.

Jensen came to the attention of the area’s reigning crime boss when he’d leapt onto the subway tracks just ahead of a speeding train and barely in time to save a baby whose stroller had rolled off the platform. Several of the boss’ underlings had witnessed the event and after hearing of Jensen’s bravery, the elderly man had taken Jensen under his wing. Sean Simpson O’Neill and his wife, Kathleen, childless couple that they were, gladly took him into their home; Kathleen taught him proper manners and how to be a gentleman, Sean taught him to drive and to handle money. They ensured that Jensen finished high school – he was a highly intelligent young man and graduated class valedictorian and then went on to attend college, graduating summa cum laude.

When Jensen returned home from enjoying Sean and Kathleen’s graduation present – a three-month tour of Europe much like the old-fashioned ‘Grand Tours’ of the Golden Age, Sean began teaching his adopted son to run the family ‘business’. Starting several generations back and reaching their public and well-publicized heyday during Prohibition, the O’Neill’s owned the underworld although both out of deference to Kathleen and as a matter of common sense Sean preferred to keep their name out of the papers. 

When Jensen was twenty-four, Kathleen passed away peacefully albeit unexpectedly in her sleep and Sean, despite his intimidating reputation as a tough-as-nails leader, was crushed by the loss of his beloved wife. His resulting mental, physical and emotional decline led him to shutting himself off from the world, holing up in his big house and allowing only Jensen to see him. Four months after Kathleen passed away, Sean followed her; one afternoon Jensen discovered his step-father’s body lying in the bed he’d shared with his wife for more than fifty years. The paperwork he left behind named Jensen his successor and current head of the crime family

Beneath his tailored suits, impeccable manners and movie-star good looks, Jensen Ackles was a very dangerous man and Jared knew that if he had any sense at all, he would be running the other way not holding hands with the devil, but then again, there were times when he never had much common sense. Arching an eyebrow the young dancer unwittingly curled his lips into a seductive smile. "I don't give it out on the first date, Jensen; you're going to have to work for it." Jared’s eyes widened comically as he heard his own words and his blush deepened tremendously; he had no clue why on earth he would say something so provocative to someone who so obviously wanted him.

Jensen found himself grinning and quite turned on; _‘my sweet_ _boy has claws,’_ he thought with delight. _‘You and I are going to have so much fun!’_ "I wouldn't have it any other way,” Jensen bowed graciously. “Now how about you show me the animals and while we  see if we can't find one that suits me we’ll discuss where we’re going on our first date.”

Jared led the older man over to the outdoor pen where half-a-dozen dogs of various breeds were lolling in the dappled sunlight. “These have been here the longest, they’re all well behaved, house-broken and they’d all make great companions.” He opened the gate and allowed Jensen and Sadie to precede him before he carefully latched it behind them.

Quickly surrounded by the dogs, Jensen knelt down and started patting them all in turn, obviously enjoying himself. When Jared came and squatted down beside him, Jensen remained focussed on the dogs as he leaned in close and whispered, “Oh and Jared? From now on when you dance you make sure you only dance for me,” and his voice was huskily seductive in Jared's ear. Standing up he looked around, “What other animals to you have here?”

Jared whimpered slightly and glanced down at Sadie. "I'm in trouble, aren't I, girl?" he asked Sadie as he watched Jensen walk away giving him getting a great view of his perfect ass wearing blue jeans that must have been painted on.

Sadie, the good girl that she was, placed a paw on her master’s knee and gave him a look of sympathy. Yeah, Jared was pretty much screwed.

******

"Now Harley, you be a good boy for Jensen, okay?” Jared felt himself tearing up as he gave Harley an affection pat. He was going to miss the big mutt; they’d spent a lot of time together and like a good friend, the dog had listened to a number of Jared’s secrets.

"Now Jared, don’t worry; you can come visit Harley whenever you want to, you and Sadie both," Jensen promised as he rested his hand on the back of Jared's neck. “We’re looking forward to having you visit whenever you can.”

Jared felt a delicious shiver slide down his spine and settle in his stomach as Jensen played with his hair, his long fingers tracing illegible designs on Jared’s scalp. As he’d filled out his own paperwork for Harley, Jensen had talked him into adopting Sadie and then quickly but firmly arranged for them to walk their dogs together every Sunday.

"I better get going; I need to stop at Pet Smart so that Harley can walk through the toy section and pick out a few plushies to take home. Hopefully they’ll help him settle in because I plan to go out tomorrow night.”

Jared looked up at him in curiosity. _‘I’ll bet he’s got a date with some gorgeous guy,’_ and he was pleasantly surprised to discover that he didn’t like that idea at all. _‘Lucky bastard!’_

“I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for me tomorrow night,” Jensen growled out seductively and Jared heard himself slightly, something he seemed to be doing a lot around Jensen today. The older man bent down close to Jared’s ear. "Oh my sweet baby boy, I can't wait to hear the sounds you make when I finally spread you out in my bed. I want you keening with desire and begging for me to fuck you long and hard all night long,” Jensen whispered as he kept teasing Jared.

Images of Jensen lowering himself onto his naked body danced through the young man’s mind. "You still have to woo me first," Jared pointed out once he remembered how to speak.

Jensen figured he was pretty damn lucky that Jared didn't turn around at that moment or he’d have seen seen the look of pure wickedness that he was wearing on his handsome face. "Oh trust me, baby boy, I will.” He licked his lips with anticipation. “I will."

******

When Jared told him who he was dating Chad expressed his thoughts quite clearly and very loudly: “Are you effing insane!” He was appalled at his best friend’s lack of common sense and he made sure Jared knew it. By the time Chad was through chewing him out – a process that lasted nearly ten minutes – Jared figured that his roommate just might have a point.

From the moment he’d laid eyes on Jensen Jared had been well aware that the older man was sex, power and danger all neatly wrapped in a pretty package. Truth be told, Jared was simply itching to unwrap the gift that was being dangled in front of him. From the moment Jensen and Harley had left the clinic he’d been fantasizing about seeing Jensen's naked body and about all the naughty things he wanted to do to him and with him.

Images of Jensen kissing and licking the length of his body had Jared going weak in the knees. Oh how he wanted those naughty things to happen to him and _soon_ , but for some reason Jensen was being a gentleman and courting him properly. After all, they had been dating for over a month and nothing! The farthest they’d gone were much-to-quick-for-Jared’s-satisfaction goodnight kisses at Jared’s front door!

Jared just couldn't understand it; he knew Jensen wanted him and badly. The older man was a constant presence at the Morningstar Nightclub and Jeff always made sure that he had the best seat in the house. Whenever the Greek God danced he could see the desire in Jensen's eyes, eyes said that Jensen was on the edge of snapping and taking him right there on the stage, audience be damned.

It was becoming more and more difficult for Jared to dance with Jensen watching him so intently and he never left the stage without a hard-on straining against the thin fabric of his much-too-tight silk shorts. His only consolation was in knowing that Jensen was in just as much discomfort as he was. Later, when Jared joined him at the table he could see that Jensen was just as strongly affected as he was and yet still the lust-driven man did nothing to end their mutual sexual frustration.

Every night Jared went to sleep after pleasuring himself and every morning he awoke with a powerful erection and an aching desire to be with Jensen in every way possible. Jared was desperate and that led him to this moment.

"Wow! Who would have ever thought that the mighty Jensen Ackles would be in love? This calls for a celebration!” Katie had never seen her cousin so far gone on anyone like he was on Jared.

Seeing Jared’s eyes widen with alarm, Danneel Harris smiled at him at with sympathy. "Oh don't you worry, honey; we’ll figure out a way to get Jensen to finally sleep with you. That man is barely holding on as it is! Everyone can see that he’s a mere heartbeat away from jumping you right there on stage, so it won't take much to get him to snap."

Alona Tal grinned around the lollipop she was sucking on and her eyes lit up with a mischievous grin. "If I was into boys I’d have jumped you the very moment you removed that toga for the first time.” She paused and twirled the candy in her mouth thoughtfully before saying, “and trust me, after see your impressive package it took a lot to remind me that I like girls.”

"You know what we need to do, girls, is give Jared here a makeover.” Genevieve slowly dragged her eyes over Jared's body. “Imagine that ass in leather."

A shudder ran down Jared’s spine as three pairs of eyes ogled him from every angle and once again he wondered how he’d gotten so desperate that he’d actually turned to four of his co-workers for help.

Katie, Danneel and Alona all copied her suggestive perusal and Jared felt like a piece of meat on display, for some reason, the intimacy of the gathering made the feeling even worse than when he was stripping for a room full of screaming fans.

"When's your next date with Jensen?" Danneel demanded to know.

Fidgeting uncomfortably, Jared mumbled out, "Tonight."

Katie’s eyes lit up with excitement as she jumped to her feet and looped her arm into Jared's; Danneel quickly followed suit, snagging Jared's other arm, basically him trapping between the two women. Katie grinned madly as she looked at her cohorts and asked, "You know what this means?"

As one Danneel, Genevieve and Alona quickly declared, "Shopping!”

Jared wanted to groan with dread but instead wisely kept his mouth shut; after all, he was facing four very scary women and they had shopping on the brain. His shoulders sagged in defeat; there was no escaping the inevitable but, _'I'm willing to put up with their nonsense if it means getting Jensen to finally act.'_

******

"So what's this I hear about you dating Jared for a whole month now and yet you’ve still got those blue balls?” Misha Collins loved to tease his friend over anything, but Jensen’s stand-still love life was his current favourite topic.

Jensen shot a blistering glare at Chris. He had a pretty good idea as to who told Misha that he, man-about-town Jensen Ackles, renowned for his one night stands, was not only infatuated with a pretty boy but he was acting completely out of character by taking things slowly and dating him.

“Well? Let’s hear it then,” Misha pushed. He had been out of the country visiting family when Jensen’s fixation with Jared had begun; he’d only just returned and the first piece of juicy gossip he’d heard was about his old friend.

_‘Oh god, I’m gonna sound like a big woosie girl!’_ but with a long-suffering sigh, Jensen gave in. "Jared is… well, he’s just   different. He's someone special, unlike anyone I’ve ever met before and he’s oh-so-beautiful and so young. There’s an innocence and naiveté about him that’s completely untouched by ugliness and unspoiled by this kind of life.” Jensen paused and looked earnestly at Misha. “I have vowed to make sure that Jared stays that way, which means I won't push him into anything that he’s not ready for."

Now that wasn't to say that Jensen didn't want to have sex with Jared and yes, he intended to enjoy lots of it. In fact, he already had a very detailed list of exactly where he planned on taking Jared as well as just what he planned to do to him and with him in those places. However, at the very top of the list was the fact that he was going to wait until Jared asked him.

Chris and Steve shared a concerned look, wondering if they should warn Jensen that the girls had taken Jared shopping and worse, that the feminine foursome were definitely on a mission.

******

Jared couldn't believe that he let Danneel, Genevieve, Sandy and Alona talk him into this! He didn’t need a mirror to tell him that he was blushing up a storm as he allowed himself to be pushed into Jensen's office. _‘I feel like a prize pig going to the slaughter!’_

Caught in the middle of a phone call, Jensen froze mid-sentence as his office door opened and he his first look at his boy’s new attire. Thanks to the pushy and yet still friendly interference of four determined match-makers, Jared was now wearing a pair of fuck-me black leather pants that were so tight they might well have been a second skin. Around his waist and slung low on his hips was a studded leather belt guaranteed to draw Jensen’s gaze to regions lower. To top off Jared’s outfit, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that clung to his strong upper body, molding itself to every muscular curve, showing off his six-pack abs perfectly.

Completely forgetting that he’d been negotiating with a congressman over funds for a new bridge, Jensen found himself mesmerised by the vision of sex standing in front of him. He licked his lips invitingly and his mouth began to water as he realized that he could plainly see the outline of Jared’s nipples, small and hard, poking at the fabric. _‘That shirt is just_ _begging to be ripped off and tossed aside so that I can see all your_ _gorgeous creamy flesh!’_ Jensen’s fingers twitched in anticipation and as Jared turned around and Jensen saw how impossibly perfect Jared’s ass looked encased in leather he could feel himself becoming very aroused. A sudden vision of him sweeping his desktop clean and then taking Jared on top of it filled his mind.

The quiet snick of the closing door brought Jensen out of his fantasy-laden stupor and he suddenly realised that it was very unlikely that Jared had changed his clothes in the outer office, _‘…which means you must have come here dressed like that!’_   "And just what the hell do you think you're doing going out in public dressed like that?” Jensen snarled. “I’m the only one who’s ever going to be allowed to see you dressed like that!" and a primal growl began under his breath grew louder as he stalked towards his prey.

Waiting time was over; if Jared wanted to start playing grown-up games then that was fine Jensen.

As the man closed the distance between them until they stood toe to toe, Jared met Jensen's gaze head on; he knew that he was playing a dangerous game with Jensen but he definitely wanted what the older man was so freely offering. _‘If Jensen isn't going to be man enough to take_ _the first step, then_ _I’m going to make him.’_ Aware that there was less than six inches separating them, the leather-clad Jared softly offered, "The others are heading to a club and I thought we could join them." He didn’t hear the hopeful tone in his voice but Jensen did, just as he could see the hungry look in his baby boy’s eyes.

Jensen felt himself go weak in the knees as he heard and saw the naked desire in Jared’s eyes but he decided to continue feigning ignorance for the moment. "This is a very dangerous game you are playing, little boy; are you sure this is the way you want to go?" Jensen had barely managed to keep his libido in check since he’d first laid eyes on the young dancer and he was sick and tired of having sex with his hand; celibacy damned sure wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. So if Jared thought that he was going to wear clothing that looked spray-painted on and then go anywhere but his bedroom… well, his baby boy had another think coming.

Jared lifted his chin, well aware that Jensen was daring to say no, to back down, to relinquish the upper hand. "Well, all I know is that you talk a big talk but when it comes to walking the walk, you’re rather a disappointment.” Jared pretended he didn’t hear the sharp exhale of air that accompanied Jensen’s angry growl. “I also know that I was promised sex that would curl my toes…” He sighed dramatically and raised his hand, “…but so far it's just been me and ol’ leftie here.”

Jensen nearly gave in to his animalistic urges as the image that Jared was painting came to life in his mind. He could see his pet stroking himself lazily as he worked a few fingers into oh-so-tight ass and he desperately wished that those were his hands exploring every inch of that gorgeous body. A slow smirk crossed his face, curling his lips and glinting in his eyes as he realised that his boy was playing with him. Putting on a thoughtful façade, Jensen paced a tight circle around Jared, examining him up and down before stopping in front of him again.

Jared felt a bead of perspiration roll down his back as he stood tall and endured Jensen’s devilishly slow perusal. _‘Please don’t let him see me sweat!’_ he prayed.

Knowing full well the effect he was having on Jared, the older man continued. "So you want me to claim you, to mark that pretty skin so everyone knows that you are mine? You want me to take you back to my room, spread you out on our bed and open that tight little ass of yours up until it's ready for me to fuck you so hard that you'll still be feeling me in a week's time? Is that what you want, baby boy?" Jensen purred out his questions in a low, seductive tone as he stepped so close to his boy that they could feel each other’s breath on their skin.

Jared shivered at the waves of pure primal sex coming off of Jensen; battering against his willpower and making him want to simply whimper in surrender and bare his neck to the man. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to submit to the other man and finally Jared knew it was time to accept the inevitable. "Yes." Jared was tired of playing games with Jensen; he just wanted to be with the man in every way imaginable.

The thin thread of control that Jensen had been clinging to finally snapped; his boy was asking to be ravished and _‘…so ravish him I will!’_ his libido cheered its victory.After all, who was he to deny Jared anything he wanted. "That's all I needed to hear, baby boy. Tonight I'm going to give you exactly what you want, all night long,” Jensen promised.

Jared visibly shivered with need. "About time, too,” he muttered under his breath.

“I heard that!” Jensen declared as he delivered a sharp swat to one leather-clad butt cheek, grinning as Jared squeaked with surprise and then stuck the other cheek out.

“Thank you, sir!” he laughed as his butt gave a saucy wiggle. “Can I have another?”


	4. Chapter 4

After a long, lecherous perusal of the perfectly shaped buttocks being offered for his pleasure, Jensen wasted no more time. He threw Jared over his shoulder and dashed down the hallway, reaching his bedroom in record time, where he flung the door open and then slammed it shut behind them. The thought crossed his fevered mind – the deep, deep recesses of his mind – how lucky he was to own the entire floor of the apartment building, which meant he could have his office on one end and his home on the other. _‘Thank god the commute is so short!’_ Somehow his sex-addled brain managed to remember to lock the door him and then it only took him a few steps more to reach the bed and drop his prize onto it.  

Jared let out a small “Oof!” as Jensen plopped him onto the mattress and while he pushed himself into the center of their king-sized bed, he watched as Jensen switched on the bedside lamp and then dimmed its light before going to stand at the foot of the bed. Starting at the younger man’s feet, Jensen slowly ran his eyes up the long, lean length of his sweet baby boy’s body and when their eyes finally met, Jared took one look at the intense hunger blazing from Jensen’s lust-darkened eyes he suddenly wondered if maybe he’d pushed the man too far. “Jensen?” He asked softly, hoping his soon-to-be-lover wasn’t too angry with him for being so forward.

“Shhh…” Jensen growled as he crawled onto the foot of the bed. “The only sounds I want to hear from your gorgeous lips are your cries of pleasure.” He licked his lips in anticipation and began moving upwards. “It’s time I claim you and make you mine forever.” In Jared’s mind he looked very much like a hunter stalking his prey or a wildcat toying with his catch, and the images brought a shiver to his spine.

With mere inches left separating them Jared smiled with inner satisfaction, knowing that his own attempt at hunting had gone exactly as planned. As he backed up slightly, settling into the pile of plush pillows, and as he witnessed the open hunger in Jensen’s gaze, he knew it was time. Breathless with nervous desire, Jared purred out, “Take me now, Jensen, I’m yours forever.”

Jensen didn’t realise how much he’d been waiting for and wanting to hear those words fall from Jared’s lips, or how much they would mean to him when he did. His heart was filled to overflowing with love for Jared; they were the sweetest, most beautiful words he’d ever heard. The growing desire he’d felt ever since he‘d first laid eyes on his baby boy dancing so nervously on the Morningstar’s stage took over and he began ravishing his young love. As he surged forward and claimed Jared’s mouth in a dominating kiss, Jensen felt body respond as if it were his very first time, and the fact that Jared returned the kiss with just as much passion, if not more only made his desire burn that much brighter.

Their mouths fought for control as their passion deepened, their lips duelling and their tongues tangling with one another in an erotic dance of pleasure. When oxygen became a dire necessity Jensen broke their kiss just long enough for them to gulp in deep breaths of air and for him to yank Jared’s t-shirt off over his head and fling it away. Jensen’s hands quickly went to the waistband of those skin-tight leather jeans where his nimble fingers began to make short work of the button and zipper, the only two things in the entire world that were keeping him from his much sought-after prize.

It took Jared several moments to regain just a bit of his senses after Jensen’s overwhelming kiss and he was surprised when he felt the cool air of the room against his overheated skin. Looking down he saw that not only was he completely naked but so was Jensen and he had to blink at how quickly Jensen had managed to get them both undressed. “How did you do that so fast?” He asked breathlessly, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice.

Puffing his chest out with pure pride, Jensen grinned wickedly. “When I want something or in this case, _someone_ , nothing and I mean absolutely _nothing_ stands in my way. You're just lucky I like the look of leather on you and didn't tear them off of you, although…” he purred, “…you're not going to need clothing for a good long time.” There was more than a hint of primal animal instinct glinting in his eyes before he focused on the task before him, marking the muscled expanse of gloriously tan skin of Jared’s chest, leaving pink, red and purple marks everywhere his mouth went.

Overwhelmed by the intensity with which Jensen nipped, licked and sucked on him, Jared’s breathless moans quickly filled the air as the older man continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Jensen was taking great joy in marking every inch of his beautiful boy he could reach, occasionally making his own throaty noises of enjoyment. Judging by the thorough pleasure with which his new lover was going about his job, Jared knew without a doubt that he was going to be wearing Jensen’s marks on his body from now on.

Jensen chuckled as he felt his beautiful boy shiver beneath his lips and he decided it was time to begin moving his mouth down Jared’s body. Pausing long enough to reach upward and plant a long slow kiss on Jared’s plump lips, Jensen returned to his original course of action, taking his own sweet time to worship every inch of skin he came across and taking extra time to lavish an agonising amount of attention on Jared’s nipples. With maniacal precision he licked, kissed and suckled each one in turn, hardening them into tight little peaks. From the tight grip Jared had on his hair, Jensen knew that the younger man was thoroughly enjoying the attention and in a brief flash, he suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Jared did the same thing to him. The very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Jensen’s groin, making it grow achingly hard.

Determined to put his own pleasure off until Jared was teetering on the very edge of sanity itself, Jensen slowly continued his journey downward until he felt Jared’s throbbing erection brush and bob against his cheek. Pleased that the young man was extremely pleased with the attention he was receiving, Jensen then decided to prolong the moment by nuzzling Jared’s inner thigh, licking long strips along the velvety skin. “Tell me what you want, my baby boy,” he ordered in a lust-roughened voice.

Peering upwards along the naked body lying before him, Jensen was delighted to see Jared blushing darkly and that the blush covered nearly his whole body. Left speechless by Jensen’s question, Jared had a hard time getting his befuddled mind to formulate an answer. He’d never had any of his lovers – not that there were all that many, mind you; between shyness and lack of opportunity, and putting Robert aside because he’d been an extremely selfish lover, Jared had come to realise – but none of them had ever asked him what he wanted.

But perhaps worse still, Jared had never thought to speak up for himself, a situation that was happily about to come to an end. Having felt Jensen’s cheek brush against his cock just moments before, and with his nipples rock-hard from the man’s talented tongue, Jared now knew what he wanted – no, what he _needed_. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Jared whispered shyly as he glanced down at Jensen through his long eyelashes.

_‘Oh god, yes!’_ Jensen grinned wickedly against Jared’s leg; that was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. Keeping his eyes locked with Jared’s, Jensen licked the delicate pearl of pre-cum from Jared’s tip and savoured the tangy taste of his young lover. As he moved his tongue along the slit Jensen loved the breathy whimpers and sounds that were escaping his Greek God's lips. Pulling back, Jensen grinned deviously and then waited until he heard Jared’s cries of distress and felt the boy dig his long fingers into Jensen’s hair, pulling on the strands, before he suddenly swooped down and engulfed Jared’s cock whole.

“Oh, God!” Jared cried out sharply as his head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes rolled back in his head until, just for a moment, only the whites were showing. He wanted to arch his body, to push himself deeper the searing heat surrounding his cock, but the strong grip Jensen had on his hip made it clear that he was to stay still until Jensen said it was okay to move. _‘Oh god, yes! Yes! More! Please, more!’_

Pleased to see his unspoken orders were being followed and that his young lover was fully under his spell, Jensen decided it was time to up the ante and play dirty so he gave a throaty hum around Jared’s cock, letting the reverberations rumble around the throbbing flesh before he began using his teeth and tongue, adding to the torment. He made a subtle shift in his position so that he had a better view up his boy’s body; he wanted to see Jared’s face flush with desire as he came. Even more than that, perhaps even better than seeing, was hearing Jared screaming Jensen’s name to the heavens as his sweet beautiful boy toppled over the edge and into nirvana.

Jared could probably count on one hand the number of blowjobs he’d received – he’d always been on the giving end before – so feeling the intense heat and pressure of Jensen’s mouth as he sucked, nibbled and licked his way up and down his cock was almost too much to bear. He teetering was on the very edge of his endurance desperate to come but wanting to stay on that edge forever; never before had anyone made him feel so wanted, so desirable, or so completely loved.

Even though he was engrossed in pleasuring Jared, Jensen was still well aware of the love pouring off him in waves; sensing that he was at the end of his strength and wanting to see his beloved boy come, he hollowed his cheeks to take Jared in even deeper and then he increased his sucking.

Jared started as he felt the head of his cock bump against the back of his lover’s throat and he arched his back, pushing himself in further. And then it happened: “Going to come, Jensen!” he gasped out frantically, his hands clutching at the bedding, at Jensen’s head, at thin air. He could no longer hold back and with a shrill groan he let go and his hips took on a life of their own, bucking upwards again and again, forcing himself in deeper into Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen grinned madly as Jared’s cock pulsed and throbbed like it had come alive inside his mouth and he increased his humming as he reached out blindly for the lube he was sure he’d tossed on the bed earlier and his grin grew as his fingers finally brushed against it. Without breaking his gaze away from the sight of Jared lost in the throes of passion, Jensen quickly and easily opened the tube and coated his fingers.

A moan born of pure, unadulterated pleasure tore itself from Jared’s throat as Jensen slide a finger into his delicious lover’s twitching hole. “Jensen! Oh God!” he shouted, “Oh yes!” He had _never_ felt so alive before; every nerve ending was on fire. Jared didn’t know how much longer he was going to last and the instant Jensen brushed against his prostate, Jared let out a scream of pleasure such as he had never known before. Every atom of his being was flung apart over and over again as he was overcome by a tsunami of orgasmic ecstasy that rolled over and through him again and again.

The moment the first taste of Jared's essence hit his tongue Jensen knew he never would – never could – tire of this beautiful boy and he felt his heart swell with love. Wanting to prolong Jared’s first experience with him, Jensen gently slipped a second finger in with the first as he milked Jared through his orgasm.

Jared was such an exhausted, boneless mess that even breathing seemed like too much work, although he continued to suck in breath after breath of hot, sex-scented air. Never before had someone made him feel so much pure sensual pleasure. _‘It’s_ _a wonder_ _my_ _heart_ _doesn’t explode_ _it’s_ _beating so hard in_ _my chest!’_

Jensen released the now softened cock from his mouth and turned his attention to the rest of Jared. “God, baby boy, you taste divine,” Jensen growled as he crawled up Jared’s sweaty body and when their lips met in a searing kiss, Jared groaned at the taste of himself on Jensen’s tongue; it was yet one more brand new and unexpected experience for him.

Finally and reluctantly breaking the kiss Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s for a moment as he caught his breath before he slipped a third finger inside Jared, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful boy; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting him. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Jensen promised in a breathy whisper against Jared’s lips.

Opening eyes that were still slightly glazed from his orgasm, Jared graced Jensen with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Jensen; no one has ever made love to me like this before.”

Pleasure and pride filled Jensen at that admission and he had to blink back a sudden rush of tears. “And no one else ever will. You are mine, Jared Padalecki, from this moment on just as I am yours,” Jensen growled softly into Jared’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands. He could no longer hold back the overwhelming urge to bury himself in Jared’s tight warmth and finally lay claim to his lover’s beautiful soul.

After gently removing his fingers from Jared, Jensen kissed him deeply once more and swallowed the whimpers of disappointment that Jared made over the action. “Are you ready, beautiful boy?” he murmured as he nipped at Jared’s earlobe.

Jared’s eyes flew open as yet again Jensen surprised him; he was used to his partner simply thrusting into him whether he was ready or not. Love and gratitude flooded his expression as he nodded, “More than I’ve ever been!”

The purity and openness of Jared’s emotions brought a huge lump to Jensen’s throat, one that he had trouble swallowing past; collecting himself, the older man then smiled adoringly against his beautiful boy’s lips when he heard the young man moan in pleasure as Jensen at last slid himself fully into Jared.

Breaking their kiss Jensen pulled back just a bit and rested on his elbows for a moment to allow Jared to adjust to having him inside of him. Judging by how deliciously tight his beautiful boy was around him, it was obvious that Jared hadn’t been with a man for quite some time and that pleased Jensen greatly. “So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Jay? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Jensen whispered his words against Ianto’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

Jared had to admit that Jensen was more than right. They really did fit perfectly together, unlike anyone he’d ever been with before. “Claim me, Jensen, please!” Jared pleaded breathlessly and he began experimentally bucking his hips in hopes that Jensen would start to move.

A sound of purely primal need escaped Jensen as he responded to Jared’s plea. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name!” Jensen vowed as he began to set a fast pace. He would make slow and tender love to Jared next round; right now the need to claim his lover was too powerful to deny and he was far gone to hold back.

Within moments the only sounds filling the air in Jensen’s penthouse bedroom were moans of passion, harsh breathing, and the sounds of flesh on flesh. Jensen’s blue eyes darkened completely to black as he drank in and memorised the image of Jared’s flushed skin. He’d never had a lover who responded so intensely to him before or who fit with him so perfectly, and he’d been sexually active for years with numerous partners under his belt. But those days of multiple conquests and love-em-and-leave-em one-night-stands were long gone; Jensen had been celibate from the moment he’d laid eyes on Jared.

Awash in the erotic sensations that Jensen was bringing forth from his body, Jared tossed his head back and forth on the pillow moaning and pleading with Jensen in unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that as he lay under Jensen, the older man thought he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in the throes of passion. It was a sight Jensen knew he would never get tired of seeing.

Jared was lost in a sea of exquisite bliss and his passion rose to new heights as one of Jensen’s hands wrapped around his newly erect and aching cock. Gathering enough of his senses to move, Jensen joined his free hand with Jared’s and together they used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Jared bucked and groaned as Jensen managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” Thanks to Jensen’s wonderful talents, Jared knew he was once again near the edge.

Jensen could feel the tightening of Jared’s muscles and he knew that he was pushing the limits of his endurance and he so wanted to see his young lover lost in his orgasm again. Timing his words just right, he grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby, come for me now!” he ordered. Jensen was barely holding on himself; he wanted to empty himself in Jared, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted… no, he _needed_ Jared to come first.

About to lose all control of himself, Jared clawed at Jensen’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Jensen’s backside as the man’s hips snapped with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Jared’s willing body. Jared then bared his neck to Jensen, the ultimate sign of submission to his powerful lover.

 “Mine!” Jensen snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed flesh, his teeth sinking in deep enough to leave a permanent mark on Jared’s throat, and that was fine with Jensen. He wanted the whole universe to know that Jared Padalecki was his till death tore them apart and if he had any say in the matter, until long, long after that.

It was the erotic combination of pleasure and pain that finally sent Jared over the edge. “Jensen!” His lover’s name tore from his lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and Jensen’s hand with his release.

Jensen groaned with satisfied pleasure as he gently soothed the bite mark with his tongue. He felt Jared’s muscles tighten around his aching cock but he forced himself to hold back his own release, wanting to prolong Jared’s pleasure for as long as possible. Tiny mewling whimpers escaped Jared’s mouth as Jensen continued to hit his sensitive prostate with every stroke. Jared found himself reaching up to grab the headboard as Jensen finally lost control and at last thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Jared drank in the sight of Jensen, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure as he rode the waves of gratification coursing through his body.

“Come for me, Jensen,” Jared whispered. “Make me yours forever.” Hearing those few words was all it took for Jensen to let go of his fragile restraint and come completely undone.

“Jared!” Jensen roared as he felt himself swell even larger before emptying himself into Jared’s waiting body in long, hot squirts that seemed to go on forever. At last he let out a deep, shuddering breath as he collapsed on Jared, taking care at the last moment to make sure he didn’t crush his beautiful boy under his weight. Spent but deliriously happy, Jensen gently nuzzled his cheek against Jared’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his intensely passionate love-making.

Pushing his lover’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, Jared shook his head and smiled fondly at Jensen. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

Jensen chuckled as he kissed Jared gently and carefully pulled out of his lover. Resting his hand on Jared’s chest, he could feel the rhythm of his heart beating strongly beneath his palm. “Why don’t we clean up, have a little rest, and then I’ll give you a repeat performance.”

Jared smiled tiredly. “That sounds wonderful,” and he was asleep before Jensen returned from the ensuite with a soft, warm flannel to rub over his body.

Once he was sure they were both clean Jensen crawled into the bed next to Jared, pulled the covers up and then for several moments he just lay there watching him sleep. "You're mine, baby boy, and I don't plan on ever letting you go." Jensen never thought he could do relationships or that he’d ever fall in love but he’d never counted on meeting anyone like Jared. Everything he thought he knew about himself was changing thanks to an enchanting young man who’d danced his way into the crime boss’ heart and Jensen knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted Jared as a part of his life until they were old and grey. Before Jared appeared, Jensen Ackles could truthfully say that he couldn’t see a future for himself, but now all he saw was a satisfying life with Jared, one filled to overflowing with love and happiness.

******

It was Saturday night and like it had been for the last three months the Morningstar club was packed with happy-go-lucky men and women, all out for a good time. Jensen Ackles moved at a deceptively casual pace through the club, weaving his way through dozens of tables laden with cocktail glasses and chairs filled with cheerful partiers with ease. Although he greeted people here and there as he went, Jensen was focussed solely on reaching his reserved table and every step of the way the crowd parted the moment they caught sight of him, knowing it would be a death wish to get in his way.

Slipping into his usual booth, the one with a perfect view of the stage, Jensen removed the cufflinks from his sleeves, slipped them into his pocket, and then rolled the sleeves up to show off his powerful forearms. “Whiskey on the rocks," Jensen ordered in a brusque tone from the waitress who’d magically appeared at his shoulder the instant he’d sat down. He didn’t waste time looking at her, scantily clad waitstaff were of little importance to him; he was there for one reason and one reason only.

"I'll have a beer, sweetheart," Chris ordered with a smile and wink to the waitress who looked a little terrified in having to serve Jensen; some of the tension she carried had drained out of her as soon as she’d seen Chris slide into the opposite side of the booth.

Genevieve wasn't sure who she’d pissed off in a previous life to end up working Jensen Ackles’ table on a night when he was even grumpier and scarier than usual. "I'll be right back with your drinks, sirs," she promised with a smile for Chris. She was grateful to be out of the presence of Jensen Ackles, the man who owned and ran the underbelly of Chicago, like everyone else, she knew it is a death wish to get on his bad side. _'You would think that he would be happier tonight, after tonight’s performance only he’ll be getting a private show from Jared.'_

"Don't start with me," Jensen warned when he saw Chris shake his head at him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn’t his fault that people were so easily frightened by him. _‘I never even looked at the girl, for Christ’s sake!’_

Chris held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not saying anything, boss, but you might want to cool it with the glaring until after your boy’s show starts. You know he's friends with most of the staff here and he really doesn't like it when you scare them," he pointed out helpfully.

A slow smirk appeared on Jensen's face. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about my boy; I'll make sure that he's much too busy moaning my name to complain about how I treated his soon-to-be _former_ co-workers."

The two men had discussed the situation over breakfast one morning; as he’d sipped Jared’s excellent coffee, Jensen had casually mentioned, “I love watching you dance, you know.”

As he scooped scrambled eggs onto the plates and added strips of meaty bacon and slices of wheat toast, Jared blushed prettily. Glancing over his shoulder he asked, “Really?”

“Oh yeah!” Jensen enthused. “You’re truly beautiful with the lights shining on you and stuff; it’s easy to see why they nicknamed you the Greek God.”

Jared shrugged as he set the plates on the table and topped off their coffee; “I guess.”

Jensen frowned; “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” _‘Please be honest with me, Jay; please say no, cos I can see you’re not happy.’_

As he moved the food around on his plate, Jared debated with himself over what to say. Truth be told, there were things he’d much rather be doing that taking his clothes off in front of total strangers.

“Jared?” Jensen reached across the table and took hold of his lover’s hand. When Jared finally met his gaze, he asked, “Do you want to go on dancing at the club? Cos if you don’t, it’s fine by me, I promise,” and he squeezed Jared’s hand reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Jared finally admitted, “Not really, no. I only work there so I can go to school and pay my bills.”

Jensen was struck by the look of shame in his beautiful boy’s eyes and he knew that it was time to replace that look with one of pride. Getting up he quickly pulled Jared from his chair and into his arms, “I love you so much and no matter what you do I’m behind you five hundred per cent,” he whispered.

As a result of their conversation, tonight was Jared's last night at as the Morningstar’s headline act. Come Monday morning, Jared was going to start working full time at the pet store that Jensen had recently purchased. He had offered to pay for Jared's schooling but to his immense pride, his boy had insisted that he wanted to do it himself, so Jensen had compromised; the salary Jared received from the pet store, which included a grooming salon and boarding kennel, was more than enough to cover any and all costs he might incur as he pursued his degree.

As far as Jensen was concerned everything was perfect in his world and best of all, he loved seeing the way Jared simply lit up with joy whenever he was caring for animals.

"I still can't believe that you bought him a pet store!” Misha teased as he dropped into the chair next to Jensen leaving Steve to take the seat next to his boyfriend and Jeff across from Jensen. “Who knew that big bad scary Jensen Ackles has a soft side?"

As for Jeff he was doing his best to remain angry with his old friend. "You know I should be very angry with you for stealing away my headliner," the club owner grumbled under his breath. It was no secret that since Jared had started dancing on Morningstar’s stage, Saturday night had become his busiest and most profitable night of the week. Although Jared didn't do private dances for any – unless you were Jensen Ackles, of course – Jared was still Jeff's most in-demand performer and he knew that losing the Greek God would mean a definite loss in profits. When Jared had told him that he was retiring from the business Jeff had graciously thanked him for all his hard work but as soon as Jared had left the office, Jeff went ballistic, cursing his old friend Jensen for falling in love and then cursing love in general, just to make sure he’d covered all the bases.

"Oh come on, Jeff; you knew that Jared wasn't cut out for this life the day you hired him, plus not even a cranky old bastard like you can deny that Jared looks so adorable when surrounded by cute and fluffy animals. _Plus,”_ Genevieve dropped her voice to a sultry level as she promised, “if you promise to stop pouting I'll make you forget all about those silly losses you’re so worried about.” She’d returned to the table with not only Jensen and Chris' drinks but Misha and Jeff's usual orders, arriving just in time to hear the end of the men’s conversation.

Never able to stay mad when Genevieve was around, Jeffery grinned as he tugged his girlfriend down into his lap. "I think I'm going to need a lot of comfort,” he told her as he stuck out his bottom lip.

Genevieve rolled her eyes at Jeff's leer. "Oh trust me, you big baby, I’ll make sure you get everything you’ve got coming to you, okay?"

Jensen zoned out on the conversation that was happening around him all that matter to him was that after tonight's show only he would see Jared's body like this again. After all, Jensen’s claim on Jared was clearly visible on the young man’s neck, which meant that the body of the former exotic dancer, no matter how it was clothed, was reserved for his eyes only.

******

"Your sugar daddy is here and he’s already scared Genevieve. You would think that he would be a lot happier knowing that tonight is the last night that you’re gonna be shaking your booty for everyone," Danneel grumbled as she perched on the corner of Jared's dressing table.

Jared flashed Danneel a knowing look. "This is Jensen we’re talking about, remember? He doesn't like to share so he's going to be grouchy and grumbling until I stop dancing and he’s the only one who’ll ever see my booty again.”

"I have to admit that I'm amazed you’ve continued to dance for the past three months given how possessive Jensen is over you." Alona had been so sure that Jared would quit the stage the night after he and Jensen finally gotten together that she’d bet with and lost big bucks to Danneel.

"I needed a job to pay my bills and this was the best paying one I could find,” he shrugged. “And just because I started dating Jensen didn’t mean I was going to let him start paying for everything I need.” Jared had known right from day one that Jensen hadn't liked him dancing, and on several occasions, when Jared’s more enthusiastic fans had gotten _too_ enthusiastic, they’d had a few fights about it that always ended up with hot make-up sex all over their home.

"So he bought a pet shop for you to work in." Katie thought it was sweet of her cousin and that was a term she had _never_ heard anyone use to describe Jensen before.

"You mean for _all_ of us to work in," Alona spoke up; she and the others had happily accepted part-time jobs in the new shop although unlike Jared they’d also kept their jobs at the Morningstar.

"Well it's time for you to get out there and shake your ass one last time, pretty boy, and I can't wait to see Jensen's reaction to this…” she waved her hand at Jared’s costume, “whatever this is!” Danneel giggled and then placed a good luck kiss on Jared's cheek before sashaying out of the room; she had the perfect spot all picked out from where she could watch Jensen's reaction to Jared's outfit. 

"Oh trust me, I know Jensen's going to like this new costume!” Jared grinned naughtily, “and I have a feeling these handcuffs are gonna be used tonight!"

Alona and Katie both made faces that clearly said they’d learned a little more than they needed to hear about Jared and Jensen's love life.

******

"Good lord! Now that is one cop I wouldn't mind frisking me!" Misha muttered not quietly enough as Jared took the stage and he then winced at the murderous glare Jensen sent his way.

"Mine!" Jensen growled fiercely before his eyes were once again focussed solely on Jared who was standing centre stage dressed as one smoking hot detective. The tight black suit clung to his body like a second skin just begging to be ripped off and the glint of the silver handcuff on Jared's wrist drew Jensen's gaze like a magnet. When he noticed that it's mate was hanging free Jensen’s imagination went into overdrive as he pictured just where he would like to lock it around.

"Oh baby boy, we are going to have such fun with those," Jensen murmured under his breath as he settled down to watch his boy’s final show, happy with the knowledge that tonight was the last time he had to share the sight of Jared naked with anyone else.

As he fell into the rhythm of the music Jared sought out Jensen's eyes just like he’d done every Saturday night since the first night they’d met. It didn’t matter how many screaming, money-throwing fans were in the club just to see the Greek God, Jared always made sure that he danced only for Jensen. The rest of the club and all the grabby hands and leering eyes faded away until only he and Jensen remained, just like it had been from the very moment their eyes met.

The End


End file.
